Midnight Conversation
by BabyCinnamonxD
Summary: Horohoro is unable to sleep and has a conversation with Ren about relationships.


**Author's Notes: **Took place after the shaman fight ended. :D Random oneshot. Not exactly shounen-ai, but slight? Haha, please enjoy~! :D

* * *

It was Midnight. Horohoro walked out of his room. Yawning, he made his way down and relaxed at the open area outside his friend's house. For some reason, he was unable to sleep. He was bothered about something, and it was clearly robbing him from peace in his mind.

Horohoro inhaled the fresh air and looked around. The night view around the house was beautiful. It could be described as a picture from a postcard. Slowly, Horohoro lowered his body onto the grass and stared at the sky, at the stars.

However, it wasn't long before a person blocked out the entire sight.

"What the hell are you doing?" Was the greeting.

"Awman Ren!" Horohoro jolted up, glaring at Ren semi-angrily. "You blocked out the wonderful sight!"

"So that's what loafers like you do?" Ren smirked. "Stare at the sky when you're bored and eventually fall asleep?"

Horohoro stood up and looked at Ren, clearly annoyed.

"Either way," Ren seated himself down, "I can't sleep either. So you can keep me entertained."

_I feel like wrapping my fingers around his neck and slowly squeezing the life out of him!_ Horohoro thought mentally, but he seated himself next to Ren as well.

"Why can't you sleep?" The blue-haired boy asked.

"If I knew, I would have already settled it, and fallen back to sleep, you airhead."

Horohoro growled at the comment, but made no move to argue back.

"What about you then?" Ren asked, not bothering to look at Horohoro.

"I was thinking about relationships." Horohoro replied thoughtfully. "You know, like Yoh and Anna. Anna look like she doesn't give a damn about Yoh but it's obvious that she cares deeply for Yoh, and vice versa."

Surprisingly, Ren nodded in reply. "Like my sister and Lee Pai-long? Both of them really care for each other."

"Let's not forget Ryu!" Horohoro joked. "He may be quite…uh, weird at times, but it's obvious that he cares a lot for Lyserg."

Ren looked suspiciously at Horohoro. "Remind me why we were talking about relationships again?"

Horohoro sighed and stared at the sky again. "Because you asked, you idiot."

After a moment of silence, Ren looked at Horohoro.

"I think Faust's love is commendable."

"Yeah. I mean, Eliza's already dead, yet he is so faithful to her. It's really awesome." The ice user commented happily.

It was Ren's turn to be annoyed.

"Do you crave love that much?"

Horohoro was taken aback by the statement. "I just thought it'd be good to have someone with you for life. I mean, it's better than being alone, right?"

The answer seemed to please Ren so he shrugged and smiled as he turned away again.

"What about you then, Ren?"

"What?"

"Do you have anyone you love?"

Ren turned back to look at Horohoro and as their eyes met, he realised that the boy wasn't joking when he asked that question. He was really onto this topic. He really wanted to know.

"No one, currently." Ren replied coolly.

Horohoro laughed at the answer. "I don't either."

And after another silence, it was Horohoro who broke it this time.

"How about we try it out?"

"Try what you airhead?"

Horohoro looked at Ren sternly, eyes never leaving his face. "Trying to fall in love?"

Ren was shocked at the statement, but nevertheless he did not show it.

"Uhm, so… how about it?" Horohoro said as he moved closer to Ren.

There was no reply from Ren, but his face was clearly turning red.

Horohoro stretched out his hands and cupped Ren's face and pulled him closer. "I've heard that it all starts like this…" he stammered.

At that moment, Ren stopped himself from being pulled.

"Horohoro." He said seriously, staring at the eyes of the other boy.

Gulping, Horohoro looked back with intensity. "yes?"

Then it happened.

Ren threw a huge punch on Horohoro's face that sent him flying all the way to the other side of the wall.

"Good night." was all he said as he made his way back up.


End file.
